The Leader of Terrorist? That's Me!
by Honey Sho
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Fang berubah ketika seorang wanita menemuinya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu BoBoiBoy menghilang dan Gopal serta Adu Du dan komplotannya ditemukan tewas! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bad Summary. Take Time Rex Virus Outbreak. M Fore Gore. Genre lengkap di cerita. Sorry, but Discontinued sampai menemukan cerita utamanya. [Lihat profile Update]


The Leader of Terrorist? That's Me!

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Fang.

Rated : M for Gore, Violence and Blood

Genre : Gore, Blood, Drama, Violence, War, Biohazart.

Summary : Kehidupan seorang Fang berubah ketika seorang wanita menemuinya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu BoBoiBoy menghilang dan Gopal serta Adu Du dan komplotannya ditemukan tewas! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy itu bukan milik saya. Tapi, milik Animonsta Studio kecuali Ha- #dilemparPedangHalilintar Dan sementara CSO atau Counter Strike Nexon : Zombie milik Nexon dan Valve EXCEPT my lope-lope Ge- #kenaBLCS #dihajarJenniferpakeJN-9

Gerrard : Inget ya, CSO atau Counter Strike Nexon : Zombie itu **Counter Strike Online**! Bukan **Comot Scooter Orang**! Paham? #dilemparBolaKilat #kenaGerudiTaufan #diinjekGolemTanah

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL! Takes Place and time before Rex Virus Outbreak, Future of BoBoiBoy DKK (Age of them : not less 25). CT!Infect!NotZombified!BoBoiBoy, TR!Fang, Alive!NotMastermain!KnowEverything!Hero, Herotwin!Max Thacker, CT!NotRevengeful!Heronie, CT!Blair, CT!Psikopat!Kind!Zim.

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prolouge : The Truth

* * *

Saat itu Fang sedang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaanya sambil berselancar di dunia maya. Biasa... membaca Doujin-doujin dan facebookan saat waktu lenggang. Namanya juga mencari kesenangan tersendiri...

"Ahahaha! Status-status yang ada di beranda cuma nge-galau. Komen aja, deh! Jangan nge-galau terus..." Guman Fang sambil mengetik apa yang Ia ucapkan. Dan Dia menggerakkan kursornya ke arah bawah, Dan Dia pun tertawa lagi sampai Ia mendengar bunyi debrakan pintu dari depan pintunya, dan Ia langsung menemukan tersangkanya.

Seorang wanita jepang yang seksi dengan tinggi 180 cm berkulit putih, bermata almond, berambut hitam lurus yang dibagian pelipis kiri dijepit dengan celana dalam abu-abu memakai celana dalam putih bersabuk cokelat dan _bra_ putih dengan tato dibagian lengan kiri atas bergambar tupai berwarna biru dan memakai sepatu ALA Koboi perempuan serta membawa Dessert Eagle di tangan kirinya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap intens Fang.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau kesini sampai-sampai kau mendobrak pintuku sekalian?" Tanya Fang sambil menatap intens wanita itu. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Aku Ritsuka. Anggota Asia Red Army atau disingkat ARA. Aku disini untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Fang." Kata wanita itu sambil memegang kedua pinggangnya, sementara yang diajak ngomong hanya tercekat tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak seorang anggota pasukan salah satu tim terrorist yang terkenal karena pernah membajak pesawat dan membunuh 9 _hostages _dan sekarang berada didepan matanya sendiri! Ia merasa nyawanya tinggal sesenti saja!

"Ma, Mau apa kau?" Tanya Fang yang mulai meyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Ritsukapun menjadi semakin menyeringai dan tertawa jahat.

"Au ingn memberitahumu, baha kau adalah pimpinan ARA yang baru, Fang-sama. Aku hanya ingin menyambutmu saja." Kata Ritsuka to the point dan membuat Fang tercekat. 'Aku? pimpinan ARA? Apa mungkin?' Batinnya.

"Fang-sama, Ayahmu seorang pimpinan Asia Red Army. Sementara Ibumu adalah Wakilnya. Mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan elang. Dan sekarang mereka telah tiada. Kami menyembunyikan identitasmu agar Kau bisa diangkat menjadi Ketua kami selanjutnya." Jelas Ritsuka yang membuat Fang pun kembali tercekat. Dia hanya terdiam seribu kata.

"Jadi, bagaimana Fang-sama. Apakah Anda mau bergabung dan menjadi Ketua kami? Atau Sebaliknya?" Tanya Ritsuka dengan nada serius. Fang pun mendongakkan kepalnya dan mengatakan dengan mantap. "Aku mau. Aku akan bergabung dan menjadi ketua kalian."

"Baiklah, Fang-sama. Tapi, izinkan Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Untuk mengbungkam The Invisible Commander yang dengan sengaja mencuri pembicaraan kita sejak tadi." Katanya sambil menodongkan Dessert Eagle miliknya menuju ke jendela dan menembakkan beberpa selongsong peluru. Bayangan hitam pun segera bergerak menghindar dan menembakkan beberapa selongsong peluru dari kedua senjata yang Dia pegang. Ritsuka dan Fang segera bersembunyi dibalik meja yang telah dirubuhkan.

"Cih! Dual Infinity Final! Sepertinya Kita akan kesulitan melawannya!" Guman Ritsuka sambil mengisi kembali Dessert Eagle miliknya. Fang hanya terpaku melihat siulet itu.

Siulet itu membentuk tubuh seorang laki-laki tanpa topi yang memperlihatkan bentuk rambut bed style miliknya. Dia sepertinya menggunakan jaket dan celana PDL. Matanya terbuka dan terlihat mata warna kuning keemasan beserta skleranya juga kuning keemasan dengan pupil cembung vertikal. Ritsuka yang menyadari siapa sebenarnya orang itu langsung memasang poker face miliknya.

"Kupikir Kau takkan datang, The Invisible Commander. Tidak. Kupikir Aku akan memanggilmu Gerrard." Kata Ritsuka dengan nada agak ditinggikan. Orang itu malah mendengus.

"Hmph! Kupikir kau salah sangka lagi, Ritsuka. Ternyata kepekaanmu itu sangat lemah, ya. Tak kusangka Orang yang ingin membongkar identitasku itu tidak jeli sama sekali. Kau pikir kami tidak mengawasi ketua ARA yang baru? Selama ini kami telah mengawasinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Yah walaupun ada sedikit masalah juga, sih..." Kata orang itu sambil menatap mereka berdua secara intens.

"Dan Kau, Fang-" Katanya sambil menatap Fang dengan sangat tajam sambil melanjutkan. "Pikirkan dulu keputusanmu. Dan pikirkan, Apakah kau sudah siap unutk memegang senjata atau-"

"CUKUP! JANGAN KAU KATAKAN HAL ITU KEPADA FANG-SAMA! KAU HANYA INGIN KEMAMPUANNYA AGAR BISA MASUK KE TIM CT, KAN?" Bentak Ritsuka sambil manembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah orang itu. Dan ajaibnya Dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah!

"Kau pikir Aku bisa dibunuh dengan mudah, Ritsuka? Jangan remehkan Abilityku!" Ucapnya dengan nada tingi. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah tabung dan meepaskan sesuatu, lalu melemparnya sambil berkata. "Oke Waktunya aku pergi."

Tabung itu menggelinding di depan Fang dan sekeika sebuah tulisan 'FLASHBANG' tertera dalam sana. Ritsuka yang menyadari hal itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Dan...

BLUSH!

Asap putih menghalangi seluruh pandangan Fang dan Ritsuka. Orang itu memanfaatkan untuk menembak mereka bedua dan melarikan diri. Setelah asap itu menghilang, Fang hanya bisa menemukan Ritsuka yang lengan kanannya terserempet peluru dan orang itu telah kabur.

"Sialan Dia. Menggunakan Flashbang untuk menyerangku lalu kabur. Benar-benar Invisible Comannder." Runtuknya sambil memegang lengannya yang sakit. Fang pun memapahnya menuju ke sofa yang belum terkena tembakan. Setelah itu Dia mengambil P3K dan mengobati luka tembak Ritsuka.

"Ugh... Terimakasih, Fang-sama. Ternyata sakit juga ditembak walau keserempet sedikit." Katanya sambil meintih kesakitan. Fang pun mengambil obat merah dan meneteskannya ke luka tembak Ritsuka. Fang pun bertanya, "Siapa The Invisible Commander itu?"

"Oh... The Invisible Comannder itu. Dia itu sa- -Urgh- salah satu komandan Counter Terrorist yang- -Akh- Memiliki Ability yang lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Dia bisa melompat lebih tinggi, berlari lebih cepat, bahkan Dia bisa menghilang dari pandangan. Dan banyak Anggota Terrorist yang terbunuh olehnya. Dan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi keadaan mereka itu. Darah mereka habis seperti dihisap Vampir. Para Terrorist yakin bahwa Dia itu bukan manusia biasa." Katanya merintih kesakitan ketika Fang merawat lukanya.

"Selesai! Tanganmu Jangan digerakkan dulu, ya. Takutnya infeksi." Kata Fang sambil menali ujung perban satu dengan ujung perban yang lain. Dia pun berdiri dan menunjukkan sebuah pintu di lanta 2 sambil berbicara, "Kau tidur disana dulu. Aku akan tidur di tempat tidurku."

"Tunggu. Fang-sama, Kenapa kita tidak tidur bersamaan saja?" Tanya Ritsuka dengan nada khawatir. Fang pun hanya memerah apa yang dimaksudkan Ritsuka. Namun, logikanya masih menguasainya.

"Maaf, tapi Aku tidak bisa. Bisa-bisa aku kena rajam nanti. Ditambah lagi Aku telah mencintai seseorang." Katanya sambil tersenyum miris pada Ritsuka. Ritsuka yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa senang karena pimpinannya punya pacar sekaligus sweatdropped karena yang Dia ketahui Fang adalah keturunan China. Tapi Dia juga memaklumi kalo Fang tidak berani melakukannya karena Disini dekat dengan penduduk. Bisa-bisa kena rajam juga Dia.

"Hmph! Baiklah kalau itu mau, Fang-sama." Katanya sambil mendengus kesal. Dia pun segera menuju kamar yang ditnjukkan Fang untuk tidur, sementara Fang merapikan ruang tengahnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Terlihat Orang yang tadi menyerang Ritsuka dan Fang sedang berada di sebuah atap rumah yang tak berpenghuni. Dia pun membuka mata warna kuning keemasannya sambil menyeringai.

"Tampaknya sudah lebih baik." Gumannya sambil melihat luka tembak di perut kanan bawahnya yang tadi tertembak, dan sekarang telah sembuh sendiri. Ia pun berdiri dan menatap bulan. Terlihat seekor kalajengking berwarna biru masuk ke celananya dan tidak keluar lagi.

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata Ritsuka telah mendapatkannya dulu. Jika Aku sedikit lebih cepat, Aku akan berhasil mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Potensinya harus dimanfaatkan." Katanya sambil merogoh ponselnya dan membukanya. Jari-jemarinya tengah mengetik sesuatu, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Choi Jii Yoon, Ini Aku, Strom. Ada Kabar buruk. 'Bayangan' yang kita incar telah direbut. Baiklah, Titip salam untuk Gerrard dan Dr. Soy. Jaga dirimu juga, ya." Katanya di telepon lalu menutupnya dan memasukannya lagi di saku. Matanya pun menyipit.

"Fang, Kau akan kutangkap!"

* * *

"UWAAA!"

**BRAK!**

"FANG SAMAAAAA! ADA APA?" Tanya Ritsuka yang langsung menuju ke Kamar Fang dengan membawa Dessert Eagle miliknya. Fang yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped karena Ritsuka sepanik itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ritsuka. Aku dapat mimpi buruk saja." Balas Fang merintih kesakitan karena jatuh dari kasurnya. "Dan Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi Kau itu pimpinan kami, Fang-sama..." Kata Ritsuka memelas. Fang pun hanya mendesah. "Okelah.. Tapi-"

"FANG! FAAAANG!"

"Alamak! BoBoiBoy! Ritsuka, bersembunyi! Aku akan mengurus Dia!" Katanya sambil mendorong Ritsuka le lemari.

"Emangnya kena-"

**BRAK!**

Omongan Ritsuka terpotong saat Fang menutup pintu lemarinya dengan keras. Fang segera menuju ke pintu depan dan sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Fang! Gopal, Fang! Gopal!" Kata BoBoiBoy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Fang dangan keras. Fang pun melepaskan gengaman BoBoiBoy sehingga BoBoiBoy tidak menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Iya, Emangnya kenapa sih, BoBoiBoy? Kenapa Kau selalu memanggil Gopal, sih?" Balas Fang agak ketus.

"Gopal, Gopal tewas didekat rumahmu, Fang!"

"APEEEEEEE!?"

* * *

"Penyebabnya adalah peluru berjenis Dessert Eagle. Entah bagaimana Dia bisa terena tembakan ini masih misteri." Kata seorang pria yang memakai baju polisi kepada BoBoiBoy dan Fang. Dia pun mengingat tembakan Ritsuka yang meleset. 'Jangan-jangan, Gopal...'

Ia pun menuju ke rumahnya dan menemukan Ritsuka telah keluar dari rumahnya dan menemukan sepucuk surat berisi seperti berikut. :

* * *

_Dear Fang-sama_

_Maaf, saya harus pulang sekarang ke Hongkong. Saya ada misi dari Pimpinan sementara. Kalau bisa, Apakah besok anda bisa pergi ke sana?_

_Ritsuka_

_N.B : Soal Temanmu tewas, Aku yang tak sengaja membunuhnya. Kemungkinan Dia lewat pas kita melawan The Invisible Commander. Kalo mau menghubungiku, telepon di 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

'_Sudah kuduga.'_ batin Fang sweatdropped ketika Dia membaca surat itu. Dia hanya membayangkan wajah Ritsuka yang jahilnya tersenyum melecehkannya, membuat surat yang Ia pegang rusak karena Dia pegang dengan sangat kuat dan membuat BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi di samping Fang pun langsung melarikan diri.

Ia pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Setelah itu Dia mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Halo, Ritsuka? Ini Aku, Fang. Ya. Jika tidak ada masalah, Nanti malam Aku akan kesana. Jemput Aku. Baiklah. Smpai jumpa." Katanya sambil memukan hubungan. Ia pun tersenyum sambil berguman. "Aku akan kesana!"

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Si, Siapa kau?"

"Maaf, Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Strom."

"Kau... Bukan Strom. Tak mungkin... Kau... KAU!"

"Apa? Apa yang Kau ketahui?"

"Kau.. Kau... kenapa kau kesini, huh?"

"Kau pernah menciptakan 'Robot itu' menggunakan DNAku, kan?"

"I, Iya..."

"Huh! Pantas bisa hidup kembali. Karena kau mengetahui identitasku, Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, Adu Du!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

DOOOR!

To Be Continued...

* * *

_\- Preview -_

"_Setelah Gopal, sekarang Adu Du. Haiya... kenapa makin banyak pembunuhannya, ma..."_

"_Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan BoBoiBoy, deh..."_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Hongkong untuk menemui kolegaku. Disana Aku telah diterima bekerja."_

"_BoBoiBoy Menghilang!"_

"_Hati-hati, Fang-sama. Menghilangnya teman Malay Anda dan kembalinya The Invicible Commander mungkin ada hubungannya."_

Next Chapter : Curious

_ "Kuharap BoBoiBoy tidak apa-apa..."_

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya... Planning buat fic ini selesai juga. Aahh.. Akhirnya bisa buat fic M juga... (Author ini. TI sama PB aja belum kepar malah buat lagi yang baru...-.-.) Ahaha... Oh, iya. Saya hanya ingin bilang kayaknya dedlinenya diundur lagi sampai tanggal 7 April. Kenapa? Karena Saya sedang mengerjakan cerpen dan puisi untuk lomba. 'Kan saya ikut seleksi FL2SN untuk cipta puisi... *Author ini..-.-* Dan pas tanggal 7 April sampai tanggal 16 April akan saya usahakan update kilat secepat-cepatnya karena libur UN *Buset.. UN SMA lama amat...*

Tebak saja, siapa sebenarnya sang Invicible Commander itu... Oh, iya dimohon di review, ya.. apanya yang kurang... pertama kali buat fic M, sih... Udahan aja, Good Luck and Salute Writer...


End file.
